Send In The Clowns, And Their Cats
by Amarin Rose
Summary: X–Men: Evolution–Gundam Wing Crossover Pairings: Kurt–Kitty, 3x4x3 Summary: Two circus performers discuss the loves of their lives while Duo drives the Wolverine crazy. Let's not question how five Gundam pilots ended up in present–day Bayville, okay?


**Send In The Clowns – And Their Cats**

* * *

"So, you were orphaned as a baby, zen adopted by a circus family and became an acrobat, and now you use your special talents as part of an elite team of teenagers to help save ze world?"

Trowa nodded. "That's right."

Kurt shook his head disbelievingly. "If I hadn't heard it with mine own ears, I vouldn't have believed it. Ze same zing happened to **me**!" He placed one hand on his chest for emphasis.

Trowa's lone visible green eye blinked in astonishment. "You're kidding."

"No," Kurt insisted. "I got taken in by ze Wagners. Zey had zree girls, and always wanted a son." He shrugged sheepishly. "We do ze trapeze act. And now I'm a member of ze X-Men."

Trowa chuckled. "I got taken in by Catherine Bloom – she does the knife-throwing act. She was sort of a mother to me growing up."

"Zat vas nice of her," Kurt said.

"Yes, it was," Trowa agreed, smiling softly. "But what was even better, is it turns out she's my sister."

"No way!" Kurt said disbelievingly. "You met your long-lost sister, **too**?"

"Too?" Trowa asked, his only visible eyebrow rising up into his overly-long bangs.

"Vell, Rogue," Kurt gestured across the lawn towards the gothic-dressed girl, who was at that moment conversing with Jubilee, "isn't my biological sister, but she vas adopted by my biological **mother**," Kurt said, spitting out the word 'mother' as if it was synonymous with 'shit.'

"Family is what you make of it," Trowa said prosaically, waving a hand towards the grounds of the Xavier Institute to indicate all the teenagers running around – both the mutant students and the other Gundam pilots. "Blood is thicker than water, but love is the strongest bond that exists between two – or more – people." He smiled as Duo ran by with a water gun in his hand, playing mutant 'freeze' tag with Bobby 'Iceman' Drake.

Kurt smiled softly as he watched them. "You are very wise, mine friend," he agreed, chuckling as the braided boy squirted Bobby in the face and then took off across the lawn. Bobby sputtered, then quickly wiped the water off before giving chase.

Quirking a grin at the blue furry mutant, Trowa said, "It's more that my life experience has shown me that you need to take love where you find it." Jamie and two of his multiples ran by on the tail – literally – of Rahne in her wolf form, playing a game of keep away with a Frisbee. "No matter how odd others might see it."

"Personally, I zink ze craziness keeps zings interesting," Kurt said, watching as Storm watered her rosebushes by summoning up a small thundercloud. "Otherwise it would get boring."

"Same here," Trowa said. "You know…we seem to have a lot in common," he added noncommittally.

"Yes, we do," Kurt agreed. Catching sight of a certain brunette phasing mutant waving at him, he smiled and waved back. At the other boy's questioning look, he asked jokingly, "I don't zuppose you have a girlfriend named Kitty, too?"

Trowa smirked. "No, but I do have a **boy**friend named Quatre." He tipped his head towards the blond boy who was at that moment breaking off an in-depth discussion with Professor Xavier, Doctor Hank McCoy, and Warren Worthington III. They'd been discussing different applications for the use of Gundanium, and possible scholarship opportunities for mutants from the colonies. "I occasionally call him 'kitten'," he admitted sheepishly.

Kurt watched as the blond stretched with an almost feline grace – and lack of bones – before getting up and walking over talk to Wufei. "I can zertainly zee ze resemblance," he laughed. "Like a cheetah, or something."

"More like a lion," Trowa said. "If you're comparing him to one of the big cats."

Kurt frowned slightly. "A lion? Aren't they rather fierce felines? Cheetahs are more social animals, I thought."

"I work with the lions at the circus," Trowa admitted. "I got to know them pretty well. Quatre is a lot like them – sleek, graceful, protective of his family…" He smirked confidentially. "And a real wildcat in the sack."

Kurt choked and burst out into peals of laughter. "It's always ze quiet ones, no?"

Trowa nodded.

"But you really work with ze lions?" Kurt asked. Receiving a nod in reply, he shook his head, still chuckling. "Zat's priceless, Trowa!"

"All these cats," Trowa agreed with a wry smile. "We must be cat people, ne?"

Calming slightly, Kurt said, "Speaking of…my ex-girlfriend's name vas Tabitha. Everyone called her Tabby."

"No," Trowa said, lips twitching as if he was trying to hold in laughter.

"Yes," Kurt insisted.

"Talk about priceless…" Trowa mumbled, hiding a smile behind his hands.

"I know," Kurt agreed. "It's–"

"RAAAAGH!"

"Yah!" Kurt jumped up off the ground, did a double summersault in midair and landed on a tree branch fifteen feet above his head. He clung to the tree with his hands and feet, tail lashing in agitation at the horrific shout Logan had let loose.

Trowa just blinked, startled, and turned to watch Logan chase Duo and Bobby across the lawn.

"Quit clowning around, you little monsters!" Logan bellowed at the now thoroughly soaked boys. The two were in the process of picking new allies to add to their water war and Logan had been the first casualty of **both** sides.

Kurt and Trowa burst out laughing, albeit the brunet's was more restrained. A wet and raging Wolverine was indeed a funny sight.

"I wonder if Gundanium is stronger than Adamantium?" Kurt murmured.

"I think we're about to find out," Trowa replied, pointing towards his friends. "Look."

The Wolverine was, at that moment, stalking towards Duo – who, grinning cheekily at the older man, held one of his fabled Gundanium knives in his hand and was twirling it idly between his fingers – claws out, growling a challenge at the teen.

"This could be bad," Kurt said in understatement.

"Or funny," Trowa argued, chuckling softly as Duo used one of the moves he'd taught him and flipped over Logan's head.

"And they call **us** clowns," Kurt grumbled, watching the ensuing fray between Duo and Logan. The Gundam pilot led the mutant on a merry chase across the lawn, practically gamboling, violet eyes bright and laughing as he taunted the older man. It seemed Logan liked water even less than most felines.

And he looked even sillier than any clown.

* * *

THE END


End file.
